


Follow You Into The Dark

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: “Hello, Rachel from Gotham General Hospital speaking. Is this Jason Todd?”  The woman’s voice was unfamiliar but not unkind, holding a note of something that made dread clench low in Jason’s stomach. “I’m Jason,” He swallowed, running a hand through his hair as he continued. “Uh. Did something happen? Is there-”“Sir, I’m sorry to inform you that [Y/N] has been in a car accident."Or, where the reader gets into a car accident and Jason is her emergency contact,





	Follow You Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Wrtten for this request on tumblr: Could you do a Jason Todd x reader where the reader gets into a car accident and Jason is her emergency contact (she survives it though)
> 
>  **Song:** [I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ndWbjiiNBEOrlfToKlABE)

  
It was past noon when Jason woke to the heavy pattering of rain against the roof above his head. The single skylight cast only a dim murky blue hue over the room. Jason let out a quiet groan, resisting the urge to roll over and bury his face back into the pillows. Instead he forced himself up out of bed, stumbling into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

The large floor to ceiling windows in the main living space of the apartment amplified the sound of the storm outside and provided a clear view of the waterlogged streets below. 

When he pulled his usual mug out of the press he noticed that you’d stuck a yellow post-it on the side, complete with a sharpie-d smiley face. He grinned goofily to himself, peeling it off and turning it over to reveal a short message scrawled in your familiar script. _'You’re so cute when you sleep talk. Have a good day Jaybird, can’t wait to see you when I come home. I love you. Xx’_

Jason sat at the kitchen island to drink his coffee, the sticky note stuck to the counter beside him. Checking his phone revealed no new messages, indicating that you were probably busy at work. Usually you sent him silly snapchats or video messages when it was quiet; it was your way of bridging the distance your different work schedules put between you. 

He made a mental note to run down to the store on the corner and grab the ingredients to make your favourite dinner, knowing you would appreciate it after a busy day. A flash of light lit up the windows then, followed by the low rumble of thunder. Gazing out at the rainy Gotham skyline, Jason decided that he should probably just walk the distance and leave the bike at home today. As confident as he was in his driving skills, he took enough unnecessary risks as it was. And out of everything, he didn’t want a road accident to be what took him away from you. He wanted to get as much time with you as possible. 

____________________________________

The road was slick with water, and you had to drive extra slowly through the city to get to work. You didn’t really mind, you had left early and you’d always enjoyed this kind of weather. The swish of the windshield wipers and the beat of rain on the metal roof of your car provided soothing background noise, accompanied by the soft crooning of a love song that was playing on the radio station you’d tuned into. 

The song made you think of Jason and you smiled to yourself, tapping your fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music as you crawled along in the stream of traffic. It had been three a.m before you’d woken to him crawling into bed with you last night, reaching for you in the darkness and asleep almost as soon as he had you tucked against his chest. He only ever talked in his sleep when he was exhausted, and you found his soft mumblings against your hair to be absolutely adorable. He’d said that he loved you last night, the words a breathy sigh as he cuddled into you subconsciously.

You were still turning the memory over fondly as you approached the traffic lights, slowing and preparing to stop as they changed from green to orange. The loud roaring of a motorbike speeding past on your left startled you out of your thoughts, followed by the abrupt screeching of breaks that had your head whipping to the side in search of the source. You turned just in time to see the sleek red body of the car as it spun towards you, your eyes widening in shock as for a moment everything seemed to come into brilliant focus - and then the hood of the car was impacting with yours. There was a sickening crunch and you felt your whole body jolt with the force and then - nothing. 

____________________________________

Jason was just shrugging on his jacket when his phone started to vibrate in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, pausing before swiping his thumb across to answer when he realised that it wasn’t your name that lit the screen. He frowned at the unfamiliar number, eyebrows scrunching together slightly as he answered and brought the phone to his ear. “Uh. Hello?” 

“Hello, Rachel from Gotham General Hospital speaking. Is this Jason Todd?” The woman’s voice was unfamiliar but not unkind, holding a note of something that made dread clench low in Jason’s stomach. “I’m Jason,” He swallowed, running a hand through his hair as he continued. “Uh. Did something happen? Is there-” 

“Sir, I’m sorry to inform you that [Y/N] has been in a car accident. She’s in surgery now. If you-” Jason’s hearing faded to a dull white noise, and he had to take in a shaky breath, hand clutching at the countertop to keep himself upright as his knees weakened beneath him.

“Is it bad? Is she going to be okay? Is- is she-” “Sir, I’m afraid I’m not permitted to share any details about patients over the phone. If you can come down-” “Fuck it. Shit. Okay. Yeah. Thanks,” Jason grit out, hanging up and staring blankly at the phone for a second before flinging it across the room, watching as it shattered into pieces against the wall opposite. And then he was bolting out the door, breathing ragged in his too tight chest as he ran to you. 

_____________________________________

It was three days before you woke up. Three days that Jason spent slumped in a chair in the Intensive Care Unit, hand grasping yours over the flimsy white bedsheets. He’d regretted smashing his phone almost as soon as he was out in the street, having to hail a cab to the hospital and use the public phone outside the main doors when he eventually managed to tear himself away for long enough to call Dick. The whole family had been in and out since then, sitting with you for awhile and looking out for Jason. He was a wreck, and nobody could blame him. You were his entire world, and for a while it had looked like you weren’t going to make it. 

You had been at the traffic lights when it happened. A car had swerved to avoid hitting a speeding motorcyclist and ended up spinning across the wet surface of the road and smashing into the side of yours. It was a miracle that you had survived at all, even with the head injury and broken bones you had sustained. The doctors had worried that you might have brain damage, but the CT scan had been reassuring. Now it was just a matter of waiting for you to wake up. 

When you did, the first thing you saw was Jason, hooded blue eyes trained on your face as he slumped in his plastic hospital chair, thumb rubbing circles into the back of your hand. He sat up straighter when he noticed your eyes opening, leaning forward with an expression so uncertain it hurt your heart. He said your name softly, a question almost, and you managed a weak smile. “Jay,” Your voice cracked, weakened by disuse. “What’s happening?” “Oh thank god,” His fingers tightened their hold on yours, his other hand rising to cover his face as he hunched over, uncontrollable sobs wracking his large form.

“Jason?” You were alarmed now, glancing around in search of the source of his distress. You took in the sterile white hospital room, the vases of colorful flowers lining the windowsill and bedside locker, the Iv in your arm hooked up to a machine next to the bed. And then you remembered - you had been driving. The other car had hit you.   
_'Oh'_ You gazed down at your body beneath the sheets in bewilderment, and then back at Jason, who was slowly coming back to himself. 

“Sorry. God, I’m sorry doll. We didn’t know if you were going to wake up, just.. Fuck. I was so scared. I love you,” He took a deep shuddering breath, leaning in so that he could press a kiss to your forehead. “I love you so much,” You smiled, squeezing his fingers weakly. “I love you too Jay. I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” “I’m going to take care of you babe. We’ll get you better,” He pressed his forehead against yours, both of you closing your eyes as you just drew comfort from each other’s presence. 

_____________________________________

When Bruce and Dick came in, they found Jason curled up around you on the bed, your fingers entwined and both of you dozing now with soft smiles still lingering on your lips. All they could do was shake their heads and smile too.


End file.
